Second Chance
by GrimGrave
Summary: A short, semi-fluffy oneshot of Lili attempting to reach out to her rival. Happy Valentine's Day, everybody!


Disclaimer: Tekken and all characters associated with the series belong to Bandai Namco. GrimGrave owns nothing and makes no money out of writing fiction.

 **Second Chance**

Why is it always so difficult to just be open – to speak with your heart – and too easy to avoid the truth? It's always been like this; I sneer and taunt, mock and laugh and I get your attention the wrong way. I never get my feelings across because I can't speak the truth for even a moment.

 _Merde!_ You must hate me by now – I'm sure you do. At first, I was okay with that, because all I wanted was your attention, good or bad. We fought and argued, and it didn't bother me as much as it does now… But then again, I wasn't aware of my own feeling back then; but if I had been, things would've been…different.

I should have been friendly towards. We should have started out as friends. Maybe then I could convey these ugly emotions – they're ugly because you wouldn't want to hear these from a girl, let alone your rival. But if we had been friends, maybe – just maybe – I might have had a chance.

But even as I keep telling myself this, I'm still heading over to your place, maybe because I still hold on to that ridiculously tiny hope that I might have a chance.

I'm a fool for even thinking about it. There's still the dilemma that we are both women, and you probably don't swing that way. You probably have a guy you're fancying, too.

The thought makes me sick.

But if I don't try right now, these feelings will just continue to swell up until I suffocate. At least if I confront you, I'll be able to at least move on. It'll hurt, certainly, but I will get over it. Maybe I even find someone else in the future?

…

But I _don't want_ to. _Mon Dieu_ , this is eating me up, and I have yet to even start talking to you. At this rate, I'll end up as a blubbering mess! What will you think of me if I behave like a nervous school-girl about to confess –

…Oh. Right.

Merde…

I'm fidgeting with the small present behind me back. You hate me. I just know it. You probably won't even take me seriously, and I can't blame you; I haven't exactly been that trustworthy unless it's battle-related. All that aside, I haven't been a good person in general, at least not to you – the one I should have treated the best. The one who I love above anyone else.

Tch! Why am I even doing this? I'm setting myself up for heartbreak! …But perhaps that's only fair.

Your house is coming into view. My heart is racing, my face is growing warmer, and I fear I'm going to faint before I even reach the door. I had Sebastian drive me most of the way, but I got so lost in my thoughts that I needed some fresh air, and quickly.

Alright, this is it. Just a few more steps. I'm about to break my heart.

I ring the doorbell. Waiting. Waiting still. I hear footsteps – footsteps that grows louder until the lock clicks and the door handle turn –

Your hazel eyes widen at first before narrowing disapprovingly. "…What is the meaning of this, Lili?"

Your tone makes me shiver, but I mask my distress.

"I…wanted to talk with you, if I may."

My heart is racing.

"If you're looking for a fight, I'm not in the mood."

I can't even look you in the eyes anymore.

"I'm not here to fight. I'm here because…" The words trail off. I'm hesitating. "…Because I haven't been honest with you. Not in the slightest."

I dare glance up and your expression tells me that you think I'm insane. "What are you on about, Lili?"

My heart tightens. I can barely breathe, and my head is spinning.

"T-This isn't easy for me to say…!" _Merde!_ This is killing me! "A-Asuka Kazama… F-for the longest time, I've… I haven't shown you how I truly feel about you!"

 _Mon Dieu,_ I'm beginning to sound like a cheesy romantic movie. But here goes.

"Our fights, the name-calling, the taunting, it was all just to get your attention! I have had a hard time to even understand this myself, but I never meant to hurt you. You probably won't believe me, but I… I…"

I can't say it. I want to, but the words clog up my throat.

You groan – clearly irritated – and my heart sinks. "I have no times for games, Lili."

"This isn't a game!" I shout and our eyes meet. "I care about you, Asuka Kazama! I haven't shown it and I don't blame you for not believing me, but that is the truth! I wish I could take it all back and start over, but I can't!"

Your expression… I can't read it. I can't tell what you're thinking right now. And it scares me.

"I guess…all I want to say is that…" My eyes are welling up. I can't breathe. "I'm s…so- … I'm sorry, alright?! I'm sorry for everything! I love you, Asuka Kazama, and I'm sorry that I haven't shown it until now!"

That… could have gone a bit better. But I said it. I've been honest with you, for once. Hurry up and reject me so I can move on… Please.

"I can't believe you." My heart feels as if it's being ripped out of my body. "You show up unannounced, start talking about how you "love" me, and expect me to take you seriously? After all you've done?"

I knew it. I was a fool to even consider this.

"This isn't some kind of love-story where everything will be alright because of a confession, Lili." Enough lecturing, just slam the door on me so I can go back to the car! "A relationship like that will take quite some time to build up, you know."

Blink. What…?

"I'm honestly surprised to hear you being honest," you say, and I don't know whether to cry or laugh. " **If** you are, then… Let's start over, _without_ the name-calling, taunting, and rivalry."

"Asuka Kazama…"

"If you're meaning every word you've said… Then I guess you deserve a second chance." You _smile_ at me – I don't believe it. "Don't throw it away."

My heart is pounding beneath my breast, louder than any time before! I want to throw myself in your arms and never let go. "I won't!"

"Good," you say, and you flash me another smile. "So, when are you going to give me the present behind your back?"

I gasp, but calmly hands it over. You have no idea how much time I spent on deciding what to give you. "…I hope you're fond of sweets."

It could be the setting sun, but I swear that you're blushing as you eye the gift over. "…It's a good start. Thank you, Lili." You rub your neck and avert your gaze. "…Would you like to come in?"

I'm beaming right now. A second chance is more than I could possibly hope for, and, if you're actually willing to try and make this work…

"I would love to."

…Then who am I to not take this chance?

 _Happy Valentine's Day, everyone._


End file.
